pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Schelling
Andrew Schelling (born January 14, 1953) is an American poet and translator. Life Born in Washington, D.C., Schelling grew up in New England. He moved west to northern California in 1973. There he explored wilderness regions of the Coast Range and Sierra Nevadas. He studied at University of California, Santa Cruz and studied with Norman O. Brown. He studied Sanskrit and Asian literature at University of California, Berkeley. In 1990, he joined the faculty at Naropa University, where he teaches poetry, Sanskrit, and wilderness writing.http://www.unf.edu/mudlark/authors/a-noteas.html An ecologist, naturalist, and explorer of wilderness areas, he has travelled extensively in North America, Europe, India, and the Himalayas. He lives in Boulder, Colorado.http://www.pw.org/content/andrew_schelling_2 Recognition In 1992, Schelling received the Harold Morton Landon Translation Award from the Academy of American Poets for Dropping the Bow: Poems of ancient India.Andrew Schelling, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Feb. 6, 2015. He has received 2 grants for translation from the Witter Bynner Foundation for Poetry. Publications Poetry *''Ktaadn's Lamp''. Boulder, CO: Rocky Ledge Cottage Editions, 1991. *''Moon is a Piece of Tea''. Boulder CO: last generation Press, 1993. *''Two Immortals''. Boulder, CO: Rodent Press, 1994. *''Xtabentun'' (with Anne Waldman). Boulder, CO: Erudite Fangs, 1994. *''Haibun and Animal Chill'' (with Anne Waldman). Erudite Fangs, 1998. *''The Road to Ocosingo''. Erie, CO: Smokeproof Press, 1998. *''Tea Shack Interior: New and seleced poetry''. Jersey City, NJ: Talisman House, 2002. *''A Perfection of Wisdom Suite''. Berkeley, CA: Tangram, 2005. *''Two Elk: A high country notebook''. Boston: Bootstrap Press, 2005. *''Caribou, and others''. Bainbridge Is., WA: Track & Field, 2006. *''Old Tale Road''. Port Townsend, WA: Empty Bowl Press, 2008. *''From the Arapaho Songbook''. Albuquerque, NM: La Alameda Press, 2011. *''A Possible Bag''. San Diego, CA: Singing Horse Press, 2013. Non-fiction *''Twilight Speech: Essays on Sanskrit and Buddhist poetics''. Calcutta: Punthi Pustak, 1993. *''The Bronze Sculpture of Robert Schelling''. Rodent Press/Erudite Fangs, 1996. *''The Handful of Seeds: Three and a half essays''. Port Angeles, WA: Pleasure Boat Studio, 1999. *''Wild Form, Savage Grammar: Poetry, ecology, Asia''. Albuquerque, NM: La Alameda Press, 2003. *''The Real People of Wind and Rain: Talks, essays, and an interview''. San Diego, CA: Singing Horse Press, 2014. Translated *''Two Poems from Ancient India'' (with Wesley B Tanner). Berkeley, CA: Moe's Books, 1988? *''Dropping the Bow: Poems of ancient India''. Seattle, WA: Broken Moon Press, 1991. *Mīrābāī, For Love of the Dark One: Songs. Boston: Shambhala, 1993; Prescott, AA: Hohm Press, 1998. *''India Book: Essays and translations from Indian Asia''. Oakland, CA: O Books, 1993. *''Songs of the Sons and Daughters of Buddha'' (translated with Anne Waldman). Boston: Shambhala, 1996. *''The Cane Groves of Narmada River: Erotic Poems of Old India''. San Francisco: City Lights, 1998. *''Love & the Turning Seasons: Poems from the Sanskrit Amarusataka''. : Bedford, MA : Potes & Poets Press, 2002. **also published as Love and the Turning Seasons: Love poems from the Sanskrit classic Amarushataka. Boston & London: Shambhala, 2004. **also published as Love and the Turning Seasons: India's poetry of spiritual & erotic longing. Berkeley, CA: Counterpoint Press, 2014. *''Poems from the Sattasai of King Hala Maharashtra State, ca. 200 C.E.. Green River, VT: Longhouse, 2004. *''Erotic love poems from India : a translation of the Amarushataka. Boston & London: Shambhala, 2004. *''From the Sanskrit''. Guildford, VT: Longhouse, 2006. *''Bright as an Autumn Moon: Fifty poems from the Sanskrit'' (edited by Frank Stewart). Honolulu, HI: University of Hawaii Press, 2013. Edited *''The Wisdom Anthology of North American Buddhist Poetry''. Boston : Wisdom, 2005. *''Disembodied Poetics: Annals of the Jack Kerouac school'' (edited with Anne Waldman). Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press, 1994. *''The Oxford Anthology of Bhakti Literature''. New Delhi: Oxford University Press2005. Journals *''Old Growth: Selected poems and notebooks, 1986-1994''. Boulder, CO: Rodent Press, 1995. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Andrew Schelling, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 6, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"From the Arapaho Songbook" ;Prose *"In Which Our CurrentnPost Coyote Poetry Gets Tracked to the 1970s" at Longhouse Poetry ;Books *Andrew Schelling at Amazon.com ;About *Andrew Schelling profile at the Academy of American Poets *Andrew Schelling at Naropa University *Anne Waldman/Andrew Schelling Interview at Paul E Nelson.com, 2001 * [http://www.raintaxi.com/online/2002summer/schelling.shtml "A Conversation with Andrew Schelling", Raintaxi, Summer 2002] Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:University of California, Santa Cruz alumni Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:Naropa University faculty Category:Sanskrit–English translators Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics